Tuesday Afternoon at the Tower
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Static-centric. What does one do on a Tuesday?


Virgil liked living in Titans Tower.

It wasn't too crowded, San Francisco was just a stones throw away and best of all, he got to hang out with his friends almost 24 hours a day on weekends. Weekdays were kind of boring, though.

Eddie wasn't what you could call a "morning person" and when he did get up (at the crack of noon, if not later), there would usually be a list of chores taped to his door that he had to do before getting to hang out. Lorena spent most of the weekdays under water, Bombshell practically lived in the gym, and ever since Megan had tied bows into his dreads, Virgil had taken to avoiding the White Martian at all costs. Then there was Kit, but no one really liked to think about him. There was also the mysterious "keeper of the keys" that made sure the Tower stayed in working order, but Virgil had never met the person. With everyone doing their own thing during the week, it made life sort of lonely for him.

It was on a fairly dull Tuesday afternoon that Static first heard the clacking. It sounded like either one of those little ball toys that you made noise with on New Year's, or perhaps someone with very quick fingers typing on a keyboard. Virgil followed the sound down the hallway, past the kitchen, until he suddenly hit a dead end. And yet, the clacking continued. But, that wasn't possible! All that was there was a blank wall. He rested his hand on the smooth, cool tile.

"Titan identified: Hawkins, Virgil. Welcome, Static." the wall chirped, then slid open.

"Yaaaugh!"

"Oh, calm down, will you? You must be one of the new ones. I am Kodako." The disembodied voice, and the clacking, it seemed, all came from a young woman with purple hair who sat in front of a multitude of floating computer monitors. The one directly in front of her face was playing the Tiny Titans cartoon, but she waved it away. Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand.

"Um, I'm Virgil."

"I know." She didn't turn around. Feeling foolish, Virgil let his hand drop.

"So, uh, should I go? You look kinda busy."

"Quite the contrary, actually. I am frightfully bored. And I am not in this cartoon, either. You are, though. Static." Her voice, while soft and polite-sounding, was also sort of terrifying in the way she said his name. As if she didn't like him. He'd never even met this girl before, and she already hated him. "I do not hate you."

She was also, apparently, a mind reader.

"I do not hate you," Kodako repeated, turning around in her swivel chair. She was amazingly short, barefoot except for her purple socks, and sitting Indian style on the chair, which seemed to be too big for her, proportionately. "I am just sick of the constant roster changes. You people think that DNA encoded passwords and specialized groceries attuned to everyone's specific tastes just happen. Well, they do not. I am the driving force that keeps this Tower from descending into madness." With that, Kodako crossed her arms over her chest, closing the matter. Virgil blinked.

"Uh, sorry?" Ko uncrossed her arms, waving a hand at him.

"It is already forgotten. I do not hold grudges on teammates. Would you like to watch a movie? I believe I have the time to sit down and devour The History of the World Part One." she saw the horrified look on his face and added, "It is a comedy. By Mel Brooks. You know, 'Count de Money! Count de Money! De Monet! Piss boy! Oui oui? Oh yes, a lot of it. Pawns jump queen! Gaaaaang baaaaaang!' It is funny." he relaxed slightly, but still seemed put off. "What is wrong?"

"You speak so, how do I put it? Formally. But you also watch Tiny Titans and Mel Brooks movies. You're an odd one, Kodako." he scratched the back of his head, grinning. "It's actually kind of awesome."

"Ko, please. I am Kodako in formality, and Ko amongst friends." she smiled shyly "I can assume we will be friends, yes?" She held out her hand to him. Virgil took a moment to notice her heavily bitten fingernails before grasping her hand and shaking it.

"Yeah, I guess it's safe to assume that. I hope you're not planning on having us watch the movie in here. It's sort of, erm, cramped." Ko laughed.

"No, we shall move to the rec room. Eddie should be done with his chores by now, he will want to join us." She leaned over, rifling through a filing cabinet until she pulled out a flat disc sleeve. "To keep my precious videos safe from harm." she explained.

The two of them walked out of Ko's private room, the door whooshing shut behind them.

"It's pretty wild that you literally live in the wall, Ko." She wrinkled her nose.

"I do not live in my control center. My room is right next to Eddie's." Static took a moment to think.

"But there's just a blank stretch of...oh!" Ko grinned.

"I do not like being disturbed. I am sure you have realized this by now. Eddie, hello! We are watching a movie. And you look like the piss boy!" Eddie burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, well you-" He stopped abruptly, taking a second to realize exactly what he'd been about to say. "-you look like a very lovely young lady that makes many contributions to society."

"Yeah, I thought so. Do you have much left to do?" Eddie shrugged.

"Just some windows, but I can do them tomorrow." Ko glared at him. "Um, can't I?" Her glare softened into a playful smile. "You little sneak. You scared the crap out of me! It's like you were channeling Batman or something!"

Ko slung her arm around Eddie's shoulders, snaking the other around Virgil's waist, pulling them both to her with surprising strength. "My many powers are bound to astound. Come, let us watch the hilarity that is Mel Brooks and rejoice!"

And so, with a small Asian girl frog marching them along, the two Teen Titans and their retainer went off to enjoy a good dose of comedy.

And if one or both of the guys ended up with their hair in braids somewhere along the line, well, it was obviously meant to be.

Fini

Just continuing my search for the perfect sidekick to Ko's insanity. Static was sort of awkward to write, so I dunno if I'll be using him much more. Review, and give me some incentive to post more often!


End file.
